Mount Ebott High
by Kamije Celeek
Summary: Human AU: There were a lot of things Chara and Asriel didn't expect to happen. They didn't expect their parents to get a divorce. They didn't expect to move across the country or to each fall in love on their first day at their new school. And they didn't expect their mom to get together with her old boyfriend... Rated T for language, violence, bullying, and drug and alcohol use.
**Okay.**

 **I have seen** _ **so**_ **many human AUs for Undertale it's not even funny.**

 **Therefore, the only way to deal with it is to write about it!**

 **This is a story of three romances: Sans and Toriel, Frisk and Asriel, and Chara and my new OC, Jackson! It's also a story of family, adjusting to a new home, and trying to survive the horrors that are high school.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Note: For my readers from other countries, the schooling in this story will be based off the American education system, specifically, the one in my district (we only have homeroom—or, Advisory, as we call it—once a week). Since the first few chapters take place when the kids are in tenth grade, here are their schedules (minus teacher names).**

 **Chara:**

 **1** **st** **period: Geometry**

 **2** **nd** **period: English 3**

 **3** **rd** **period: Biology Honors**

 **4** **th** **period: Government/Economics**

 **Lunch**

 **5** **th** **period: Spanish**

 **6** **th** **period: Art**

 **7** **th** **period: Study Hall**

 **Asriel:**

 **1** **st** **period: Government/Economics**

 **2** **nd** **period: Architecture and Design**

 **3** **rd** **period: Biology**

 **4** **th** **period: Algebra 2 (fucking hate this class; probably why I'm almost failing)**

 **Lunch**

 **5** **th** **period: English 3**

 **6** **th** **period: French**

 **7** **th** **period: Band**

 **Jackson:**

 **1** **st** **period: Algebra 2**

 **2** **nd** **period: English 3**

 **3** **rd** **period: Biology**

 **4** **th** **period: Government/Economics**

 **Lunch**

 **5** **th** **period: Architecture and Design**

 **6** **th** **period: Spanish**

 **7** **th** **period: Study Hall**

 **Frisk:**

 **1st period: Government/Economics**

 **2nd period: Architecture and Design**

 **3rd period: Biology**

 **4th period: Algebra 2**

 **Lunch**

 **5th period: English 3**

 **6th period: French**

 **7th period: Band**

 **On to the story!**

* * *

"Why do we have to move?" Chara whined.

"I've explained this at least half a dozen times, Chara," Toriel sighed. "I've gotten a new job in a new town, and since I have custody, you and Asriel have to go with me."

"I don't see why _I_ can't live with Dad."

"Chara…" The tone in her mother's voice plainly told her the subject was closed.

"Fine." She went back to packing for the move.

* * *

The second she saw the new house, she wanted to hotwire the car and go back to New Home. It was fairly large; a bit _too_ large for just three people.

"It's too big," she complained.

"Well, Chara, who knows what will happen to us here? Ebott is a very different town from New Home; it's smaller, for instance."

"Not _this_ house."

"Maybe not, but it's full of possibilities. Maybe you could have that computer room you've been wanting."

"I guess." **(A/N: Yan-tsundere: A tsundere who is also a yandere; translation: Chara in this AU. At first, she will be all tsundere, but her yandere instincts will make her protect Senpai 3. And, because Senpai is a yandere himself, he'll do anything to protect** _ **her**_ **! 3)**

Asriel was smiling at the new house. He was hopeful for the new start, especially after what Chara had done once she found out their parents were getting a divorce. She didn't remember it, but he did and wanted to keep it that way.

* * *

Their first day at Mount Ebott High School arrived. Chara _literally_ had to be dragged to the car.

Unfortunately, she had to suffer alone, as Asriel was in a different homeroom.

"Hey!"

She looked up to see a boy with shaggy blonde hair and tanned skin, as if he spent most of his time outdoors. Behind him, she could see a few girls sighing.

 _Just my luck. Class flirt is talking to me_.

"Hi," she replied.

"I'm Jackson. What's your name?"

"Chara."

"It's nice to meet you, Chara. I hope we can be friends."

 _Fuck that bastard_.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Asriel looked around his homeroom, trying to find an open seat. He caught sight of a girl with long brown hair—well, the top of her head, anyway. She had her nose in a book and an empty seat beside her. Deciding to take a chance, he sat down next to her.

"Hi," he greeted her. She looked up from her book.

The first things he noticed were her eyes; one was sapphire blue while the other was emerald green. She had a heart-shaped face with large eyes and long, thick lashes. He glanced just below her neck for a second then forced his gaze upwards, hoping she hadn't noticed.

"I'm Asriel. And you?"

"I'm Frisk," the girl replied.

Even her _voice_ was music to his ears.

 _No. It's the first day! Don't fall in love_ on the first. day!

Still, she was so pretty… **(A/N: BAKA! Listen to your own brain! Sans: Uh, Kate, last time I checked, you were controlling— Me: Shut up, Sans! Sans: See ya.)**

* * *

The day was pretty standard for a school day until lunch. That's when Asriel saw Frisk heading to an empty area of the courtyard, as if she were going to eat by herself.

"Hey, Frisk?" he piped up. "Why don't you come eat with me and my sister?"

"You don't want to sit with me."

Her response shocked him.

"Why not?"

She glanced behind her for a second but he got the message when he saw a group of pretty girls in expensive clothing whispering while looking at Frisk.

" _They_ don't like me. If you're seen with me, you won't have much of a chance to prove yourself."

"Who cares what they think? You're going to sit with me."

"O-okay…"

He was dying to know why they hated someone so innocent. Wait, hadn't he just answered his own question? They hated her _because_ she was innocent and sweet.

"ASRIEL!"

Chara's voice shocked him back to reality. He looked at her and realized she was tapping her foot impatiently.

"S-sorry, Chara!"

"It's fine." She waved it off, and then noticed Frisk. "Who's this?"

"This is Frisk. Frisk, this is my sister, Chara."

"Nice to meet you," Frisk murmured.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on. Let's eat before I pass out from chocolate withdrawal."

Everyone stared as they walked along with Frisk, whispering, gossiping. Chara heard a few snatches of conversation.

"That's the slut."

"She's _so_ fake."

"Why are _those_ two with her?"

"They probably don't know how much of a lying bitch-whore she is."

Frisk still walked with her head held high and they sat down.

"So, what's the deal with all the rumors and stuff?" Chara asked.

"Well…" Frisk sighed, shifting uncomfortably. "It's because of the Royals, the popular girls. They have a grudge against me because I'm real and they're fake. They started spreading rumors about me and people believed them because they're the popular girls."

"Yeah!"

To Chara's surprise, Jackson set his stuff down next to hers.

"Frisk and I have been friends for years, and I can tell you there's not even a _little_ bit of truth to any of the rumors."

Chara stuck her tongue out at him.

"How do _you_ know?" Chara snapped. "You're class flirt, aren't you?"

"Nah," Jackson replied. "I'm just awesome."

"Well, Frisk," Asriel said, a smile on his face. "We'll be your friends, too."

"Thank you."

* * *

 **So that's the end of that chapter. Sorry that it's kinda choppy….**

 **I'm not good at writing school stories, okay?!**

 **Cut me some slack, especially since most of this was written at 2 am.**

 **Anyway…**

 **So long and thanks for all the fish! *tosses fish to cat***


End file.
